Cream Birthday
by Tailsic
Summary: Tails and Cream are now dating, and with Cream Birthday coming up what will Tails get her. TailsxCream.
1. Their First Date

Hi all, Tailsic here, i have a friend name SUPER SIX FOX, and he's a huge TailsxCream fan, so i made this story just for him, i don't know when i'm going to finish it, but this one is for you bubby.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Tails, Thanks for taking me to the Tinkle Park for our date" Cream said holding on Tails arm tight making Tails blush bright red.

"No problem Cream, I know how you like amusement parks, so why not take you to one on our first date" Tails said.

"Oh thank Tails, you're the best boyfriend in the world" Cream said as she kiss Tails on cheek.

"Hahahahahaha, Yeah" Tails laugh as his face was as red as Knuckles was.

"Tails, look over there" Cream pointed to the test your strength game, "Tails let's go there first please" Cream said.

"Um Cream, that the test your strength game" Tails said sweating.

"I know, I just want to know how strong my boyfriend" Cream said as she grab Tails hand and took him to the game.

"Come one, come all. See how strong you really are, test your strength here, and see if you are a real man or a Zero" the man said, "you sir, you sir, give it a try, just one dollar" Tails hand him one dollar and the guy gives him a mallet.

"Ok here goes noting" Tails hits it and it goes up to, you need some more meat.

"Hahahaha, little kids shouldn't try man games, now watch how a real man does it" a big rhino guy said as he push Tails out of the way and picks up the mallet and hits the mark, and it goes up to, you got it man.

"Now that how it done little man" The Rhino said.

Tails got really angry at the rhino.

"One more try, sir" Tails said as he pays the man another dollar, Tails then twist his tails around the mallet handle.

"You're using you tails" the rhino guy said.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that" Tails said.

"No, go ahead and make a fool of yourself" the rhino said.

Tails starts spinning his tails around and slam the mallet on to the target, making the bell go into the orbit.

"We have a winner" The owner of the game said holding Tails arm up.

"Now who the chump, chump" Tails said as the rhino dude just growl and leaves.

"Tails you we're amazing" Cream said hugging Tails.

"Your really think so Cream" Tails said.

"Yeah, my boyfriend has the strongest tails in the world" Cream said.

"Cream, am the only one and this world that has two Tails, hahaha" Tails as they continue their day at the Tinkle Park.

As they walk, something caught Cream eye.

"Tails look a House of Mirror, let's good please" Cream said. 

"Sure thing Cream let's go" Tails said as they headed for the House of Mirror, the first thing they did was the fun mirror room.

"Hey Tails look how funny my face looks; Tails looked at her mirror to see her face looked like a Bull dog, Tails giggle a little.

"Hey Cream, this mirror gives me the same height and width has big" Tails said.

"Huh" Cream looking very confuses.

"I look like big" Tails explain.

"Hahahaha, you sure do" Cream laugh.

Tails and Cream leaves the House of Mirror and headed for the Rollercoaster, they waited and line until it was their turn to get on.

"Tails, am a little scared of Rollercoaster" Cream said.

"Don't worry Cream, I won't let anything happen to you ok" tails said.

"Ok" Cream said as they got on the ride, the coaster when up and Cream grab Tails arm again, as the coaster got to the high point, Cream opens her and they when down she screamed and squeaked Tails arm tighter the ride when in loops and spiral until they when up a bigger climb.

"Cream open your eyes, you got to see the sky" Tails said Cream then opens her eyes and look at the sky.

"Wow the sky really beautiful up here" Cream said.

"Yeah, that why I fly, I just love the sky" Tails said

"Tails am not scare anymore" Cream said.

"Ok Cream, here we go' Tails said as they when down again and this time Cream eyes we're open and she was having fun, the ride end five minutes later.

"That was fun Tails" Cream said.

"Am glad you have a great time, but it looks like it getting late so I need to take you home" Tails said.

"Ok tails, my Mom will be worry about me" Cream said as the leave Tinkle Park.

Tails take Cream back to her house.

"Tails, thanks for the great date" Cream said.

"Sure that Cream" Tails said with a big smile.

"I can't wait to see what you get me for my Birthday, Tails" Cream said.

"Yo-, you-, your, birt-, birth, day," Tails mumble.

"Yeah, it this Friday, I can't wait to see what you got me" Cream said as she kiss Tails and goes and her house.

"Oh my god, I forgot about Cream birthday some boyfriend I am, wait her birthday not until Friday, that four days away now, I should have enough time to get Cream something" Tails said as he ran off.

i

To Be Continue. 


	2. Ambush

The next day Tails was running around in his house like a chicken with his head cut off, trying to figure out what to get Cream for her birthday.

"Tails, will you just calm down" Sonic said.

"Calm down, calm down, I almost forgot about Cream's birthday, so how can I calm down, I got to find her a great present, but what to get her" Tails said paceing around faster and faster.

"Tails, just relax, you'll find a cool gift for Cream" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, and how do you figure that" Tails asked.

"You learn all your moves from me, the love master" Sonic said.

"No offense Sonic, but you don't even have a girlfriend" Tails said as Sonic hits the ground.

"Well, am just taking my sweet time Tails, I just want to find a girl who can keep up with me" Sonic said.

"Why not Amy, she alright crazy about you" Tails said.

"No she crazy period. There no way on this planet I'll go out with the pink psycho" Sonic said.

"Come Sonic she not that bad" Sonic walk up to Tails window and opens the blinds and there Amy with her face on the window.

"Hi Sonic, let's get marry today" Amy said as Sonic drops the blinds.

Yeah Tails, she a real keeper" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Ok, let's get back at the topic at hand now. What to get Cream for her birthday" Tails said.

"Well, what does cream like the most" Sonic asked.

"Um, she loves flowers" Tails answer.

"Flowers" Sonic said.

"Yeah, her room is full of them" Tails said.

"Ok, lets go with that, is there a flower she wants in particularly" Sonic said.

"Yeah, she wants a Mountain Forget-Me-Not Morning Glory" Tails said.

"A Mountain forget-Me-What, is that even a real flower" Sonic asked.

"Yeah it is, Cream saw it on a nature documentary" Tails said.

"Ok well take the Tornado and go get some" Sonic said.

"I can't take the Tornado" Tails said.

"Why not" Sonic said.

"Because I haven't made repairs to it since our last battle against Eggman" Tails said.

"What, but you love to fix that plane" Sonic said.

"Yeah but I been spending a lot of time with Cream lately" Tails blush a little.

"Oh I see, well I guess you'll have to fly up there yourself then" Sonic said.

"Yeah, looks like it" Tails opens the door, Well I better get moving, I should be back around 7 o'clock pm, see ya" Tails said as he left.

"Good luck little bro" Sonic said.

Tails starts to fly over sea to the closet Mountain on Bamboo Island. It was a two hour flight to get there. When Tails land he started searching for the flower, it took Tails another hour to find some on a ledge half way up the mountain.

"Ah, there they are. I can way to see the look on Cream face when I give her these" Tails smile as he heads back.

After another two hour flight back Tails land in Station Square Nation Park and took a little break.

"Man am tried, but it will be well worth it to see Cream smile" Tails said.

"Well, it getting kind of dark, so I guess I should head back home now" Tails though as he started walking back home.

"Ah, there you are, I been looking all over place for you" Someone said.

Tails turn around to see the Rhino guy standing behind him.

"Oh, it you, that guy from the carnival" Tails said.

"Yeah, and I'll like to introduce you to a couple of friend of mine, come on out boys" The rhino snaps his fingers.

A pig with a bat came from behind a tree, a wolf with a crowbar came from out of the bushes, and a Hippo and Rat appear right behind the Rhino.

"I just want to pay you back, for that little nice jester" The Rhino said as they clpset end on Tails.

"Do you have any Hobos" Knuckles said.

"Gold Fish" Sonic said.

"Ah man" Knuckles said as he draws another card.

"Do you have any Funky Shoes" Knuckles hands him a Funky Shoes card, Yes am on fire".

"Yeah, yeah Sonic, whatever, by the way wasn't Tails suppose to be back here already" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, it is getting late, I better go look for him" Sonic said as he got up and left the house to look for Tails.

Sonic ran all over Station Square looking for Tails. He kept search until he reach the park.

"HEY TAILS, WHERE ARE YOU" Sonic shouted as he walk down the path until he saw some flowers scatter and smash all over the place.

"What's with all the flowers here, man people are so messy" Sonic then hears a moan and look up and see Tails beating to a bloody pulp, lying next to a tree.

"Oh my god, Tails what happen to you" Sonic runs over to his little bubby check on him

"How could this have happen" Sonic picks up Tails, "Hang Tails I'll get you some help" as Sonic starts to run

End of Chapter


End file.
